


How Did Dad Ask Mom Out?

by Joyous9175



Category: Other Fandom Not Mentioned In Tag, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff With Funny Ending, Future Fic, Future Jimin, Future Jungkook - Freeform, Future Nana, Mama Nana, Married Couple, Romance, Uncle Jungkook, papa jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous9175/pseuds/Joyous9175
Summary: A curious 4 year old toddler asked his Uncle Kookie on his parents' love story. Not wanting to disappoint his favourite nephew, Jungkook spilled the full story to him.NOTE: This story does take place in the future. I do not own any characters listed in the story, all of them belonged to their respective managements. This story is heavily based on 2 of my best friends who are close and dear to my heart.
Relationships: Nana Komatsu / Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	How Did Dad Ask Mom Out?

“Uncle Kookie, tell me exactly how did Dad ask Mom out?”

In the year 2024, the now 27 years old Jeon Jungkook placed down his handheld camera as he spun around in his swivel chair and came face to face with a pair of small black eyes, which was in a crescent shape that’s almost identical to his father. 

He let out a hum, as his handheld camera was placed back into its position on the table on the adult’s right, before gently carrying the young toddler onto his lap, thinking of where even to begin with the story since he was always used to telling stories of their world tours to the younger one, but never a romantic story of sorts. Still, he wasn’t gonna disappoint his favourite nephew. After all, he is supposed to be good at almost everything.

“Well.. If we’re gonna be listening to Uncle Kookie’s story, we better get comfortable then.” He let out a soft chuckle as he got up from his swivel chair, carrying the 4 year old boy in his arms before setting the younger one down on his bed, just on the left side of the crammed yet cosy bedroom, taking his seat down right beside the toddler. 

“Okay, let’s begin. It all started once upon time, your mama, Nana, went to this place called the Lost and Found. Quite an odd name for a place if you ask me, but let’s continue with the story.” He mused, making the younger boy laugh and giggled.

“Now your dad, Jimin, or as I like to call him, Jiminnie, was already there. He was always very sociable and was talking to people there already. Not to mention, he was very touchy too, so hugging people was normal for your dad.”

Jungkook gave a glance to the younger boy, who he noticed was looking at him intently as he did his story-telling, prompting him to resume.

“One day, Nana went to the place again and started to talk to other people there too, including Jimin. Your dad has another lady friend named Tiffany, who he had kissed on the lips three times,” he could hear a soft “eww” coming out of the disgusted toddler, which he reacted with a soft chuckle.

“But one day, this Tiffany changed. Whenever your dad spoke to her, your mom would be brought into the conversation. And when your dad tried to kiss Tiffany, she told him to kiss your mom instead. That made your dad very upset.”

“Your mom was pretty upset when one day, another lady said that your dad only kissed your mom because of Tiffany’s rejection. Hoping to comfort your mom, your dad went on to talk it out with her, and cuddled with her until she feels better.”

Jungkook wanted to continue the story but was soon stopped by the younger boy tugging on his sleeve. 

“What's a cuddle?” the boy asked.

“Cuddle is like a very very long hug, little one.” Jungkook explained, before continuing with the story after the boy nodded his head in understanding at the new word learnt.

“During this cuddle, your dad said that there was a girl who he liked but he didn’t know if this girl would like him back because he thought that this girl only liked him as a friend. Your mama, being curious, started to guess. It took her 5 tries before she realised that he liked her. And ever since then, your mama and dad got together.”

Jungkook hummed out softly, before continuing with the next part he was somewhat familiar with.

“Then, your parents came over to Serenity, where I met them. I mean, I knew your dad already, but that was the first time I met your mama. Your mama and I were so close, that your dad thought I liked your mama too.” He chuckled lightly at the memories, flowing back to his mind. 

One day, your dad said your mama was feeling sad, so he wanted to make a surprise for her. All of us, including your sister Wonyoung, Aunt Sangbi and Aunt Yeji and myself, we all did something for her.”

“And on the day 1st April 2020, your parents suddenly told us that they were engaged. Of course, everyone said congratulations. But they soon said that it was just a prank. All of us were disappointed, but what can I say? We sure got fooled on April Fools.” The younger boy laughed at the last sentence.

“What we didn’t know was that your dad was actually planning to propose to your mama. And he did. Then they got married in June that same year and soon had you. And the rest, is history.” 

The younger boy soon hopped off the bed. “Thank you for telling me the story, Uncle Kookie,” before running into Jungkook’s arms for a hug. Jungkook returned the hug, patting the back of the little one gently. “It’s no problem little one. Oh and don’t forget to say Jiminnie Pabo to your dad later okay?” He grinned a mischievous smile which the younger one returned, it’s like a secret code between the both of them. 

The doorbell of his apartment sounded throughout the place, making him get up and walk to the entrance of the apartment to open the door, seeing the boy’s parents, Park Jimin and Park Nana, standing in front of them. The younger boy ran into the arms of his parents before looking up at Jimin with a serious gaze.

“Jiminnie Pabo.” was all the boy said, and Jungkook tried to hold in his laughter as Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise before a playful glare was thrown at Jungkook.

“JEON JUNGKOOK!” Jimin yelled out as Jungkook ran around the apartment, with Jimin hot on his heels, leaving a pair of mother and child showing an amused laugh on their faces. Some things never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I'm somewhat back, since being under Circuit Breaker allows me to finally take the time to actually do up some writing.
> 
> I do have other stories which I'm intending to write and some other stories which I'm intending to continue. Soooooo stay tuned to those :D
> 
> Also, if you enjoy this story, feel free to leave me a comment or kudos as those makes me feel motivated to continue my writing.
> 
> Till then, everyone take care and stay safe! :D


End file.
